Basic Human Anatomy
Summary: When Annie and Shirley learn that Leonard is actually holding the spot as the class valedictorian, they join forces to bring him down. Meanwhile, Troy and Abed reminisce about one of their favorite body switching films, and when they inadvertently re-enact a critical scene, things start becoming a little funky at Greendale. Plot In the study room, the study group is trying to figure out an idea for their final history project. Annie is taking it especially serious since her grade in History affects her chances of becoming valedictorian. She suggests creating banners which Jeff immediately agrees to since it sounds easy enough to do. Shirley and Annie change the subject and ask Troy and Britta what they have planned for their one year anniversary, but it's clear neither one remembered the occasion. However, the two agree to go to Señor Kevin's in honor of their first date at the restaurant despite seeming less than thrilled about it. Things become more awkward when Troy enthusiastically brings up the fact that it's the third anniversary of the first time he and Abed saw the movie "Freaky Friday". Troy hands Abed a stack of DVD movies involving body switching in honor of the occasion. After sorting through them, Abed and Troy try to create a moment where they switch bodies but are disappointed when it doesn't work. End Tag Troy and Abed are purposely messing up for a "gag reel" of their Freaky Friday experience while Jeff scolds them over it not being real. The Dean makes an appearance by running into the door. Abed informs him they are not doing the outtakes anymore; on the way out, the Dean runs into the door again and pronounces loudly his disappointment over really not doing the outtakes anymore. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'Previously': Troy and Britta's lunch date in the Season Three episode "Virtual Systems Analysis" is referenced. It is mentioned that this episode occurs exactly one year from their first date, meaning that this episode takes place in April, thus placing over a four month gap between this episode and the previous one. *'That just happened': Annie brings up how she took a hit accepting a C-minus grade for the group's History paper which affected her and Shirley's run for valedictorian which happened in "Intro to Knots' *'Identity crisis': Troy and Abed undergo this when they believe that they have switched bodies with each other. Dean Pelton undergoes one as well when he believes he switched bodies with Jeff. *'Googly eyes/Climax': This episode sees the resolution of Troy and Britta's relationship. *'Familiar faces': Jerry and Crazy Schmidt return in this episode. *'Returning student': Leonard returns, and it's revealed he is on track to becoming valedictorian. *'Double take': In honor of the anniversary of their first date, Troy and Britta decide to celebrate at the same place it occurred, Señor Kevin's. *'All by myself': Pierce finds himself alone again from the rest of the group's activities and ends up completing their History assignment by himself. *'School uniform': Britta is wearing the "Save the Gulf" t-shirt from "The Psychology of Letting Go" *'This must be the place': Troy, Abed and Annie's apartment, Group Study Room F, Dean Pelton's office, Señor Kevin's *'Winger speech': Jeff delivers one to Troy after realizing what the body switch was actually about: Running gags: Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?: After finding out Pierce has finished all of the project banners, Jeff asks the group if they want to have an "Early Weekend" by asking it three times and pointing at the group. Pop culture references: "Coming soon!" Meta references "Coming soon!" Reception "Coming soon!" Promotional photos '' 4X11 Promopic1.jpg 4X11 Promopic2.jpg 4X11 Promopic3.jpg 4x11 Promopic4.jpg 4X11 Promopic5.1.jpg 4X11 Promopic6.1.jpg 4X11 Promopic7.jpg 4X11 Promopic8.jpg 4X11 Promopic9.jpg '' Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes